In conventional steel wheel-type linear motors, bars that causes a stator coil to be fixed to a stator core extend from the end of the stator core toward the end of the stator coil to protect the ends of the stator coils protruded from the stator core.
To prevent the flexure of bars, an insulating material is interposed partially between the bars protruded from the stator core and the stator coil, and the bars are fixed to the ends of the stator coils with an insulating tape.
The bars constructed as describe above prevents a stator coil from being damaged with obstacles having been hit up from the ground (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 117473/1998 (Page 3, FIG. 3)